Yamcha vs Jon Talbain
Description Dragonball Z vs Darkstalkers! Two wolf spirited humans face off to find out who is the alpha wolf! Can Yamcha's special talents compete with the werewolf power of this Darkstalker?! Interlude Wiz: Werewolves. Creatures that have inspired people like... Jacob from the Twilight saga... Boomstick: Aw, come on Wiz! Some werewolves can because awesome! Wiz: Like Yamcha: the human with special powers and the fabeled Wolf Fang Fists? Boomstick: And Jon Talbain! The Darkstalker werewolf of England! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Yamcha Music: Stand After Confusion | Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Wiz: '''Everybody' hates Yamcha, the former desert bandit. He's been killed numerous times and he just suck as a flat out character.'' Boomstick: Okay, we get it, Yamcha isn't the strongest in the show, but he has the label "Strongest Human on Earth" alongside Tien and Krillen. Wiz: And take this into account. Yamcha beat up Olibu easily, and Olibu is capable of keeping up with Pikkon. And know who Pikkon can beat? Cell. And you know who Cell killed? Goku. '' '''Boomstick: Yamcha also knows a ton of moves! Like Kamehameha, the giant blue laser beam Goku is known for.' Wiz: The Spirit Ball is a orange ball that Yamcha creates from his hand. It follows the opponent around, but can be dodged. He can also use the Super Spirit Ball, which is a stronger Spirit Ball that takes a while to charge up. Boomstick: And finally, Wolf Fang Fist, his most well known attack. This is where Yamcha rushes RIGHT THROUGH his opponent while howling like a wolf. It's pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Yamcha: Let me have a crack at 'em. I think it's time to show these thugs no one comes to Earth and pushes us around. Jon Talbain Wiz: Jon Talbain is a Darkstalker. He is an English werewolf of a noble family. Boomstick: He has a lot of moves! The Beast Canon is a move where Jon rushes forward a short distance with great power. He can go in any direction. Wiz: The climb laser is where Jon hits his opponent into the air with laser force. '' '''Boomstick: The Wind Circular is where Jon grabs his opponent, jumps and does a couple backflips, then slams his opponent into the ground.' Wiz: Dragon Cannon is like Goku's Dragon Fist, where Jon sends two dragons to quickly rush through the opponent. Boomstick: Moment Slice is were Jon slices his opponent while moving... Wiz: Jon Talbain is actually the ONLY Werewolf that can control himself in wolf form. Fight A warrior was trembling in his sleep. Thoughts passed through his resting mind of his multiple deaths. He awoke, than sat up in bed. The Z Fighter let out a deep sigh, than stretched his arms. "Humph... I'm tired of being pushed around. It's time I actually train for once. And good training too... Everyone thinks of the name Yamcha and they think I'm lame. Well not anymore!" The Z Fighter, Yamcha, jumped up and put on his bright orange Gi. "Alright!" Yamcha stepped outside, glancing at the magnificent full moon. Yamcha got into his fighting position, than began his training. But, Yamcha was stopped. A howl made Yamcha freeze in his tracks. But Yamcha isn't scared of wolves! The howl was heard again. This definitely did not sound like a normal wolf. Yamcha trudged over to a hill, where he saw a blue wolf with Gi pants howling to the sky. He wolf sniffed the air, and his eyes shot over to Yamcha. Yamcha showed off his claws. "Huh... Not a normal wolf, now are you?" Yamcha smirked, than said, "You don't look too strong!". The wolf barked fiercely to this remark. 'There's no way this idiot could beat me, Jon Talbain... I'll show him how real wolves use claw!' Jon thought to himself. Jon howled once more, than got into his own fighting position. Fight! Yamcha rushed towards Jon, smashing the side of the wolf's face with his fist. Jon recoiled,than slashed at Yamcha's chest. Yamcha threw a kick at Jon. Jon jumped over it, than held out his leg to kick the bandit. Yamcha side stepped, than grabbed Jon's leg. Yamcha spun him around, before throwing Jon hard into a tree. The lone blue wolf scratched his head. Jon used Beast Canon, launching towards Yamcha and hitting him. Yamcha was launched into the air, so Jon jumped up, and slammed Yamcha back into the ground. 'Weak... He's dead already?' Jon thought to himself, thinking that Yamcha was dead. But, Yamcha stood back up, and put back on his smirk. "You can't bring me down!" Yamcha cooed, uppercutting Jon into the air. "Okay! Spirit Ball!" Yamcha held out his hand, and an orange ball formed. Yamcha threw the circular energy ball, which hit the airborne Jon, and sent him to the ground. Mr. Talbain steadily stood up, but when his vision regained focus, Yamcha was gone! But Jon was that stupid, so he sniffed the air until he spotted Yamcha flying above him. Jon released a charged up Dragon Cannon, becusse Yamcha wasn't paying attention. The Dragon Cannon, lit up Yamcha's face, so he looked down to see what was going on. "WHA!" Yamcha shouted. The bandit used Wild Sense, than put his hands together. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Yamcha released a quick weak Kamehameha, which was blasted through, and expected. The Dragon Cannon blasted through Yamcha, and Jon cheered. But he didn't cheer for long, as he saw Yamcha teleport in front of him. Jon quickly used Movement Slice, than Wind Circular, smashing Yamcha into the dirt. Yamcha stood up slowly, than punched Jon backwards. Jon preformed Climb Laser, but Yamcha side stepped it, than put out his hand once more. "Pant... Pant... You ready? EXTRA LARGE SPIRIT BALL!" A large orange ball was created, and Yamcha threw it. Jon jumped over this, than began a combo on Yamcha. But, the Super Spirit Ball turned around, and blasted right through Jon's head. "I shouldn't have held back..." Yamcha wiped blood off of his face. KO! Yamcha continued his training. Conclusion Boomstick: Wait, what?! How did Yamcha not get hit by the Dragon Cannon? Wiz: Yamcha's reflexes greatly surpassed Jon's. Yamcha couldv'e won that beam struggle too, but Yamcha has always been one to challenge himself, even if he failed miserably. Boomstick: Oh... Well, looks like Yamcha actually won. Itss not a joke, he just never wins. Wiz: Hey, dontt be rude to the guy. Theress a reason why hess the strongest human on Earth after all. The winner is, Yamcha. Who Do You Think Would Win? Yamcha Jon Talbain I Don't Know Yamcha I Don't Know Jon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014